New Guy: Naruto Uzumaki!
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Naruto's going to a new High School. What awaits the blond Senior? NaruxIno at first, and Naruxbunch of other girls, BUT! He shall end up with Hinata! Expect PLENTY of High School Drama! And a possible Bleach crossover, with Naruto replacing Ichigo!
1. The New Senior

He was NOT happy. Not happy one bit.

"What do you mean I have to go to _**THAT **_high school?!" Naruto yelped at Tsunade as he threw his arms out gesturing outside as the morning sun shone through, falling on his new high school uniform. The blond woman scowled before whacking him on the side of his head, the right hook leaving a red bump on the top of it. "Baka! You brought this one on yourself!"

She was one of the few people that would, or COULD hit him. One, she had helped raise him, and he sometimes deserved to be whacked, and two, she was currently (as far as he knew), one of the few that COULD hit him.

Anyone else was either just to slow, or he would beat the c_rap _out of them for touching him.

He did NOT like to be touched. Not after several painful experiences had changed his outlook on life. But we shall delve into his past at a later time...

"Well, _maybe _if you didn't start a fight in your last school _and _get kicked out, you wouldn't have to go to _**THAT **_high school." Naruto pouted and looked away causing Tsunade to sigh. "Look Naruto, I know it's hard not to be accepted by most people because of your Uncle, but you can't just go fighting people everywhere you go. You won't make _any _friends that way."

He sighed in resignation as he bowed slightly to her, the mocking gesture getting the appropriate reaction as he spoke."Yes Grandma...

She angrily slammed her hands down on the desk, making it jump up as she smacked her open palms against it, causing the top of it to splinter from her super-human strength. "DO NOT call me Grandma!!" Then taking a deep breath, she hooked a thumb over her shoulder, at the clock hanging on the all, which read 7:30 A.M. "School starts in half an hour. You better get going or you're going to be late."

He was NOT happy about this, and his shout easily topped the one she had just yelled moments before as his eyes got as wide as saucers."What?! But you just told me that I wouldn't be going today!!"

"Well at least I left you half an hour to get there" Tsunade said with a wink and threw a backpack at Naruto. Naruto caught it and put it on before walking out the door, his new jacket streaming out behind him as his dash created wind behind him.

"AND DON"T THROW ANYONE OUT THE WINDOW THIS TIME!!" Tsunade yelled after Naruto who grinned at the memory as he sprang atop a roof, ignoring the startled shouts from the city goers as they watched him leap up atop the roofs, each superhuman leap carrying him higher and higher, as their startled shouts faded below him, out of hearing distance for our favorite blond.

"What the-

"How is he-

"DUDE! That's wicked!"

"Mommy, how is he doing that?"

These and more where all uttered beneath him, as he grabbed a nearby flagpole in midair, spinning once, before he used his momentum to get higher, looking down at the massive cityscape of Konoha City as he got airborne, his now red eyes closing as he felt the wind in his hair, ruffling the rough blond locks, that now resembled that of his father, who had shown him this route long ago, when he was just a child. "Ah... This-

Then gravity took over, and he came to the favorite part, as he spotted the High School off in the distance.

"Is my FAVORITE part!" Then he angled his body down, hands at his sides, and his legs locked together, as flames began to flicker about him. He was activating his bloodline limit, the one only he and his HATED uncle possessed. He mumbled to himself now, words barely heard as the screaming wind tore them away. "Okay, lets see if I Still have it...

Then just as he was about to become a blond pancake, his red eyes snapped open, and blazed with fire. "Ignite!" Then welcome red and orange flames engulfed him, and with a triumphant war whoop, he shot up into the sky, leaving a fiery trail behind him, as the firey Uzumaki tore through the skies, high above all obstacles as he got airborne.

He rarely took this shortcut anymore, but when he did, it always helped him blow off some steam. Literally. Now he had time to think about what Tsunade had shouted to him.

"You through one kid out of a window once and you never hear the end of it. Besides, he started it... Naruto muttered softly as he looked down at the city from the air. He felt the depression coming on again. "THEY always start it...

It was a nice sunny day, as if to fool him into thinking it was going to be a good day. Naruto knew it was going to be a rotten day and it was all his Uncle's fault. His Uncle, a serial killer and also called the Kyuubi because he killed his victims with 9 stabs and was like a demon, when he fought killing his Mom and Dad before he was captured by Orochimaru.

THAT there was one of the few kind things the Sanin/principle had ever done for him.

But despite his capture, the world was not safe from the madness of his uncle. He managed to escape a week later, leaving a trail of fiery bodies in his wake before he fled the leaf village.

No one knew where he was hiding out at the moment.

And on TOP of this...

Said 'Kyuubi' now resided in him now. Naruto Uzumaki. Not his uncle though. Not some mere pretender, that stole the name of a demon. Not at all like that.

The REAL thing was sealed insided our favorite blond.

Well, he HAD asked for it. After the grisly murder of his parents, AND what he did to HER and his life, Naruto wanted vengance any way he could, and he had gotten the means to achieve it. It had been sealed into him, as little ' going away present' from his psycho uncle, who thought that it would kill his useless once kind hearted nephew, thus giving the serial murderer a legendary status such as being able to seal one of the nine without giving his life to do so.

Unfortunately, he did not know that Naruto had survived. MORE then survived in fact. Due to the massive injuries his hated uncle had afflicted on the fox, the Kyuubi had literally had no choice but to take up residence inside Naruto, and despited his usually gruff nature, five years of being inside Naruto had worn him down, causing him to warm up to his vessel, slowly but surely wearing down his cold facade. The two got along quite well now, aside from the usual squabble here and there. But friends always argue every now and then.

But Naruto was not ENTIRELY alone, despite the fact that one of the nine now resided within him.

For Tsunade, a good friend of his Dad's, took him in since no one else would. Tsunade had one brothers, Orochimaru, and a really good friend of hers, Jiraiya, who in Naruto's opinion, was pretty much like her brother, because he always came around to check up on the two of them, at Naruto's massve mansion where he, Tsunade, and Kushina were staying. After all, Naruto WAS filthy stinking rich.

As for Jiraiya, he was pretty nice but was the biggest super, pervert in the world. Orochimaru was pure evil (in Naruto's opinion) and seemed to hate Naruto right off the bat. Now the high school that Naruto did NOT want to go was the school Orochimaru was the principle off.

Then before he knew it, he had reached his destination, and he released the fiery red energy, releasing his blood limit, as he landed, scorching a small portion of the walkway as he did so, and ignoring the startled looks from the other students that were entering the building.

All he did was glance towards them, and raise a hand in greeting as he shouldered his bacpack over his left once more. "Yo. What's up?" Then he turned to look up at the massive Konoha High School, and let out a low whistle at its size. Then he remembered why he was here, and he frowned as he walked towards the doors.

"Grandma's punishing me for something, I just know it." Naruto said as he reached his school. To Naruto, it looked too much like a prison with it's pure white walls, 4 floors and old looking windows, some with bars in front of them. Naruto reluctantly walked through the doors and into the crowded hallway, the rest of the students entering behind them, and immediately telling their friends what they had just witnessed.

"Right, now all I have to find is the office" Naruto thought to himself, easily ignoring the whispers and the pointing directed at him, most of them curious and intrigued by what they had seen, but a few of them coming from some REALLY stupid freshmen, who were talking trash on him. Right then, it was a _good thing_ he didn't want to get expelled again.

And the Kyuubi seemed to agree with him, as its deep voice echoed softly in his head, the Demon lord none too happy with the fact that they couldn't just chuck THEM out of a window. Damn rules and regulations...

He had suggested that in the last school, and Naruto had GLADLY listened to his friend/mentor, thinking little of the consequences. And what happened? It got him expelled.

**'Stupid freshmeat. They really need to learn their place. Taking smack about a senior...**

_'I hear ya. But despite that, we have to keep cool, otherwise I'm gonna get kicked out again..._

**"Fine Kit." **Then an amused tone etched itself into the fox's voice. **"We can always beat them to a pulp OUTSIDE the school...**

Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the ingenuity of the idea as he toyed with the idea. _'I like the sound of that.'_

But he had other thoughts to attend to, and with a withering glare at the disrespecting freshmen, he stalked off, paying them no heed as they gulped from the bale fire in his Sapphire eyes. They would be wise to hold their tongues around him. But one of them, seeing that, judging by the map in his hand, followed after him...

--

Naruto however, was now hopelessly lost. Annoyed and confused, he scratched his head, running a hand through his blond hair as he looked down at the confusing map."Okay over there are doors and over there are lockers and why the hell do they look all alike?"

"A-Are you new here?" Naruto halted in the hallway as he heard a soft female voice, apparently speaking to him. _'Hm. I already met somebody?'_

Slowly he turned round, and his blue eyes widened in surprise...

_'What the?! Karin?! She can't be here! She's-_

But after he blinked again, he let out a sad sigh as he saw that it was not her. This girl did not have red hair, and instead of those lovely violet eyes, her eyes were pale, her hair a dark navy blue.

This was not her. And besides. Karin was...dead. Killed at the hands of his wicked uncle...

--

Hinata nervously tented her fingers as she saw an anrgy look flash across the face of the senior, making her, a mere sophomore, incredibly nervous. "Um...Are you okay?" Her simple question snapped him out of his daze, as he blinked his blue eyes twice, looing down at the Hyuuga, who was a heads length shorter than him. She DID resemble Karin in a way, at least her_ body_ did, being as overly endowed as his late lover.

But now was not the time to be thinking such things!

"Yeah...I'm new here. Whats it to ya?" Again she blushed and shied her face away, not looking up at this handsome new senior. "W-Where are y-you h-headed."

"The office."

Now she nervously stepped out in front of him, and reached for his wrist, grabbing it gently, and forcing herself not to faint. "Here. F-Follow me. I'll show you."

Naruto stiffened under her touch, this girl who reminded him so much of Karin, except for her shy nature, whereas Karin had bodly told him she liked him, as soon as they had met.

Surprisingly, that had worked out quite well...

But now was not the time to be reminisicing! It brought back to many memories, that made him miss her terribly...

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat as she led him up the stairs, still holding onto his wrist. "What's your name. I'm only asking you once,"

"Hinata Hyuuga. And yours."

Naruto snorted and and looked away. "My name wouldn't be important to you."

Now she stopped and turned to face him, shaking her head rapidly as several passerby gave them curious stares. "But it is!" She chirped happily, not knowing the reason for her bliss. "Its important for me to know your name, if we're going to be friends!"

At this a sad look appeared on Naruto's face, drawing a curious look from Hinata as he spoke. "Friends...They're no good for me. They all just leave you alone.

Again she shook her head. "Uh-uh! Friends don't do that!" Quietly, she added, "I wouldn't do that..."

"Hmm? You say something?"

She shook her head, and now held his wrist in an iron grip. He sighed in exasperation, he didn't have time for this.

"Fine. The name's Naruto Uzumaki."

She smiled brightly at him, then continued leading him down the hall, stopping at a class room. "Well, this is as far as I go. You should be able to follow the map for the rest of the way, Naruto-kun." Before he could say anything else, she handed him a piece of paper, shy again as she closed the door. "I-If you're feeling lonely feel free to give me a call. Friends do that."

Then she smiled and closed the door.

Naruto stood there for a second, then smiled and pocketed the number, stuffing it in his pocket as he turned and walked down the hall. "Friends huh? Maybe Hinata. Maybe...

--

Naruto was lost. AGAIN

He looked around in amazemed exasperation, a tick mark on his head, as he reached a dead end and he quickly spun around, smashing into somebody, the force of the collision knocking him down. Said somebody was none to happy

"Hey watch it!" Naruto looked up and and saw the guy was wearing a grey hoodie over his uniform, covering his unruly spiky brown hair and he had two red fangs tattooed on each of his cheeks.

"Sorry, sorta new and sorta lost. Cool tattoos!" Naruto said excitedly.

The teen smiled at that, and extended his hand in greeting now, as he pulled the senior to his feet."Thanks! Some people think its sorta weird. Anyway I'm Kiba!"

"I'm Naruto, know where the office is? This place is a great maze but a school...not so much"

Now the Inuzuka chuckled. "Hehe yeah, two floors up, 8 doors to your left and it will be to your left. Anyway I should get going to class so see ya later!" Kiba said as he walked off, waving over his shoulder.

"Well at least I have two friends in this school" Naruto said relieved somewhat as he walked up the stairs.

When Naruto finally reached the office he quickly grabbed his schedule and ran into somebody yet it again.

_Okay, this is the third time today! JEEZ-Oh crap.'_

It was Orochimaru, and he didn't seem to pleased to see Naruto.

The feeling was mutual.

"Well, well, Mr. Uzumaki. Since you are going to be attending this school there is something I would like to clarify." Naruto nearly groaned when he heard Orochimaru's voice. Oh boy. He was ALREADY running into the principal! But he turned around and acted polite, even though he did NOT like this guy.

"Yes sir."

"You see Uzumaki, I have a great, no _brilliant_ school right now and I do not wish for you to mess it up, got it?"

_'Yeah, because I was just planning to put up a club to teach students to become pranksters..._

But he knew if he said such things aloud, he would be more than likely to be tossed out of here. So instead, he just pretended to agree with the REALLY annoying man. "Yes sir I understand perfectly. Now I should get too class before I'm late." Naruto said with a wave as he began to leave...

"Uzumaki."

The cold steel in his voice made Naruto freeze, whilst his hand was on the door. He slowly turned his head in the direction of the principal.

"Eh?"

But then as he turned around Orochimaru merely gave him a warm smile, causing Naruto's fear to melt away. "Good. That got your attention. Now what I wanted to say was this. The girls here-

"Hm? What about them?"

Now the pale man ran a hand across his face in exasperation. "They're a little...boy crazy. Watch yourself."

Now a small smile appeared on Naruto's face. "How crazy?"

The man chuckled as he saw a spark in Naruto's eyes. "Crazier than you think."

At that Naruto nodded, and he ran out the office quickly and glancing at his schedule as he did so. "Okay, let's see here. Then he whistled a second later as he saw how packed his schedule was.

_Naruto Uzumaki Birthday October 10_

_Student# 141994 Counselor Jiraiya_

_Locker#217969_

_Arts--Mr. Jiraiya--room 206_--_period 1_

_Science--Ms.Anko--room 119--period 2_

_P.E.--Mr. Gai--room gym--period 3_

_English--Kakashi--room 325--period 4_

_Social Studies--Mr.Ebisu--room 418--period 5_

_Math--Mr. Iruka--room 101--period 6_

_French--Mrs. Kurenai--room 209--period 7_

_Metal Work--Mr. Raidou--401--period 8_

"Room 206, hey the perverts teaching this class!" Naruto was happy that he at least knew one of the teachers weren't all assholes, unlike his last school. Jiraiya mat be perverted, but at least he was a good guy. Then Naruto took a deep breath before walking into the classroom, preparing himself for the worst as he opened the door. "Here I go...

_'Okay, lets see. There's three girls, one blonde, one, one with...pink hair? Okay who would dye their hair bright pink? She really IS crazy! Anyway, there's a guy who's talking to...bugs? And wow that a lot of chips that dude's eating! There is also a black haired brooding guy...EMO-MAGGOT!! There is also..._

But then he got a better look at the third girl, one of the few who wasn't wearing a school uniform. She was wearing a black tank top, with a small leather jacket over it, and a short black skirt, with metal spikes studded around it. Their eyes met for a moment, and she blinked her yellow orbs, revealing the purple eyeshadow she wore, but then she snorted and turned away, as she turned to the next page in a book she seemed to be reading.

_'Hmm? A goth chick? Intresting. She's pretty hot..._

"Hey Naruto isn't it? Come and sit here!"

_'And Kiba! Thank god_.' Naruto thought happily as he sat beside him, now forgetting about said dark girl.

"Hey Kiba!" Then he saw the blond and th pink haired girl glaring at each other, and he sweatdropped. "Uhhh, why are those girls looking like they're going to start killing each other any second now?"

Kiba sighed as he saw who Naruto was looking at."Oh those two are Ino and Sakura and they're always fighting over that guy over there. His name is Sasuke Uchiha and he is one of the cockiest people on this planet" Naruto looked over to where Kiba was pointing.

"Oh you mean the emo-maggot?" Kiba's eyes widened before he broke down laughing making everyone in the classroom look at him. Naruto poked Kiba in the ribs in an attempt to make the boy stop laughing but it only made Kiba laugh even harder.

"Come on, it wasn't that funny."

"Okay, okay, I'm good." Kiba said and everyone gave him a wierd look before going back to what they were doing. Naruto gave out a relieved sigh before he noticed a shadow on his desk. He looked up to see emo-mag...Sasuke glaring down at him.

"What's your name?" The boy demanded making Naruto slightly annoyed.

"Why do you care emo-maggot?" Sasuke's glare deepened and he walked back to his desk.

"Wow, what the hell was that about?" Asked Kiba curiously.

Naruto shrugged not really caring. "No clue." The two girls named Sakura and Ino walked to Naruto's desk while the other girls crowded behind them.

"Is there something I can do for you ladies?"

"What did you call Sasuke-kun, dweeb?"Sakura screeched at Naruto before she tried to punch him in the face, only for him to lean his head back, and allow the right hook to whoosh overhead, harmlessly passing over him. But Sakura paled as his blue eyes froze over, and the temperature in the room heated up several degrees, making everyone sweat a bit.

She had just made her first mistake. Do NOT swing at Naruto, unless you're prepared for him to swing back.

He didn't like people trying to hit him. And he glared venomously at Sakura as all the girls slowly advanced towards him, with the exception of the girl with the long black hair, and slightly pale skin, who was merely watching the little confrontation, her yellow eyes holding mild interest, to see what this new senior would do. Her soft and sultry voice, rich and melodious murmured out as she ignored the heat. "Oh. It looks like we have someone descended from the Pyro clan."

She licked her lips, her tongue running over the black lipstick. "This one is really something. What will he do now that he has been provoked?"

She soon found out, as Naruto cracked his knuckles, a murderous expression on his face now as he stood up, his six foot frame easiky towering over her five foot six. "BIG mistake pinkie. I don't like being touched."

Sakura gulped at that, but before Naruto could make good on his threat, the bell rang and they were forced to go back to their seats. Kiba looked around to make sure all the girls were seated before giving Naruto a high five.

"Nice! You really showed them who's boss!"

Naruto smirked as he returned the high five, but then whispered under his breath as he briefly turned his head to lock eyes with the mysterious goth-like girl, who tossed her long hair over her shoulders as it got in the way of her yellow slitted eyes, paying him no attention whatsoever.

"Hey Kiba, who is that?"

"Huh?"

That goth girl. Who is she?"

At this Kiba paled now, gulping nervously now as he spoke through his teeth. "Dude! Don't even think about it!"

"Why not?"

"Naruto! That's Haruhi!"

"So?"

"Baka! She's the Principal's daughter!"


	2. An Old Friend

Naruto arched an eybrow as soon as Kiba said that. That certainly made things interesting "Huh? SHE'S the daughter of Orochimaru?!" Then a wicked grin formed on his face, as he was beginning to see way to get payback at the principal, for being so mean to him in the past.

Orochimaru would have a FIT if he were to discover that Naruto was dating his daughter. _'Perfect. Payback really is a b-_

Kiba nodded now, visibly pale as Jiraiya finally entered the room, apologizing for being late, and the Inuzuka's words shook Naruto out of his train of thought. " Dude, don't even THINK about it. Just forget about her."

Naruto felt a small smirk appear on his face as he leaned back in his chair, arms crossed behind his head as he did so, his gaze still focused on his new friend as he spoke, allowing the temperature to return to normal now. "Don't even _think_ about what? Trying to make a move on her?"

Kiba shot him a withering glare at this, as Jiraiya began to take attendance, the sanin not having noticed Naruto yet. "Baka! She's taken already!" THAT also got Naruto's attention, and with a questioning look to the goth girl, he then focused on Kiba again, speaking one word, as Haruhi looked at him out of the corner of her yellow eyes, having heard their enitre conversation. "Who?"

Now it was Kiba's turn to smirk, but this was a resigned one, after he called out that he was here. "The Emo-maggot remember?" As if on cue, Sasuke, who was sitting next to Haruhi, draped an arm over her shoulder, only for her to shake it off in annoyance as she pulled out a notebook and began to write the notes up on the board. "Sasuke, not now. Class is starting."

He would not be deterred, and now he ran a hand up and down her back, his hand under the leather jacket, and drawing disgusted look from both Naruto and Kiba as he whispered in her ear, drawing her long black locks away from her right ear, revealing it to be pierced with a small metal spike. "Come on baby, you know you like this."

NOW she got mad, and Sasuke found her yellow eyes locked with his, and boy did she look peeved as she hissed at him angrily, clenching her hands into fists as she put down her notebook. "I said not in school! Now get-

With her other hand, she slapped his arm off of her back, and then, kicking out with leg, revealing her black fishnet stockings, she pushed her desk away from him, her black boots making a small thud as they slapped off the tiled floor, getting her away from him as she finished her sentence."Off!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as Sasuke shot her a withering glare, which she returned, just like her mother had taught her, to NEVER back down from a confrontation. She was like Anko in that regard. Such a spitfire, and always doing things her own way. And her mother always congratulated her for it.

But right now, Naruto had just made Sasuke public enemy number one in his book. In addition to his dislike of being touched by anyone other than Tsunade, and MAYBE Hinata, he _hated _perverts like this emo-maggot. "She should have chucked him out the window. Pervert."

Kiba arched an eyebrow at this. "Huh? Did you say something?"

Naruto shook his head as Jiraiya came to the last name on the list. "Nope. Nothing at all...

--

Jiraiya felt a warm smile spread over his features, as he saw who the new student was. _'So, Naruto ended up here in my class. This should make things interesting..._

After all, this was Ninja arts, and Naruto prided himself on being a master of all the elemental jutsu that he could get his hands on. His aspirations were many, but he had three major goals in his life. His first, was to track down his uncle and kill him. Not so noble, but he was hell bent on revenge. Two, he planned to become the Hokage someday, and with his current rate of progression, he might just reach that goal.

Finally, his last, and most important goal was to take care of his and Karin's daughter. His little baby girl, Kushina. The poor thing was already three months old, and she had no mother. Naruto would have just dropped out of school all together, and become a full time dad, but at Tsunade's insistence, after getting expelled from his old school (Jiraiya STILL thought he did it on purpose), he had been sent here.

And now, who knew what kind of chaos this firestarter could, or _would _cause?

--

Whilst Naruto waited for his name to be called, his thoughts were of his daughter. He would probably take off for home the instant class was over. He had SWORN to his now deceased girlfriend that he would take good care of their child, and he was _never_going back on his word. Sometimes he was depressed, and sometimes he was happy, but whenever he held his baby girl in his arms, she would look up at him, and playfully slap his whiskered cheeks, her violet eyes, _Karin's _eyes, filled with life and laughter as he would make noises of fake pain, just to make her laugh and smile.

The sight of her smile, and her red/blond hair, which was just starting to show, always cheered him up. She reminded him off all the good times he and his lover had shared, all the warm fuzzy moments and memories. When he was holding his little girl in his arms, it felt like he still had a part of Karin with him, in his heart, and in the heart of his loud little girl.

For every time he came back from one of his man jaunts around the city, she would nearly always wake up, and start crying, her little voice waking him out of any daze he might be in. She wanted her daddy to hold her. And he would always do so, her cries, no matter how soft or how loud, would jar him out of any kind of sleep or daze. Then he would run to her crib, and hold her in his arms, rock her to sleep, feed her, read her a story, anything.

She would occasionally let Tsunade hold her, and Naruto was grateful for those times, for despite the fact that he WANTED to be there for her, he was just one man, and if he tried to get a shadow clone to hold her, the baby would somehow figure out that this wasn't her daddy, and she would start wailing and crying once more.

But as soon as he held her, she would calm down, and all would be right with the world in her little violet eyes.

She was the light in his life, and just the other day, when he had come back from work, he had been amazed to see her crawling around on the floor, whilst Tsunade kept an eye on the little tyke, who was now loving the fact that she was mobile. He remembered her words well. "Energetic little thing isn't she? She's just like her father."

Naruto smiled warmly at the remembrance.

They had even come up with a new game for it. Naruto would get down on his hands and knees, and chase after his little girl, and she would squeal with laughter as he pretended to chase her.

She would then burst into laughing fits, and the sound of her happiness got Naruto higher than any mere drug or beer ever could or would. Not that he had ever tried drugs, nor was he a fan of alcohol for that matter. Although he DID smoke a cigarette every now and then.

That was a bad habit that he had fallen into after Karin had died.

But as far as elemental jutsu with the MASSIVE fortune his parents had left him, he had already gotten most of them, even going so far as to create new variations of his own.

THAT was Naruto's field. Being able to create new jutsu from scratch, or just a whim of thought. Being rich DID have its benefits.

Jiraiya cleared his throat, and Naruto shook himself out of hie reverie.

"Class, we have a new student today. I'm sure you've all noticed that."

This got a few dry laughs from the class, mostly from Kiba and Naruto, who were surprised that Haruhi chuckled a bit as well. Jiraiya then pointed to Naruto, who stood up and made his way to the front of the class, already familiar with the routine by now as he walked up, hands in his pockets as his long strides slowly quickly brought him to the front of the class.

"Everyone, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He's a senior who just transferred here from the Mist High School." He frowned as he got no reaction from anyone other than Kiba, who gave Naruto a small nod. "Hey, now let's all be-

Then a girl with brown hair and brown eyes raised a hand, and Jiraiya arched a white eyebrow at her as he nodded to her.  
"Yes Ten-ten?" The girl adjusted her long brown hair over her shoulder before speaking, looking at Naruto now. "My question's for him. Are you THE Naruto Uzumaki? The one who's filthy rich?"

Naruto let out an annoyed sigh at this. That was ALWAYS what they wanted to know. Always after his money. Ticked off now, he spoke with his gut instead of his head, as blue flames flickered about him, indicating his anger now as it got warmer in the room. "Yeah that's me. Trying to rip me off or something?" Ten-ten looked sad at that remark and shook her head, a confused look on her face and in her voice, confusion was also evident. "N-No, I was just curious."

Naruto snorted at that, his eyes filled with disdain now as he walked back to his seat, muttering aloud the words, for all to hear as he looked over the class, noting that Sakura, and several other girls were now paying attention to him._ 'Jeez, as soon as they find out I'm rich, EVERYBODY wants to be my friend!'_ "Yeah right. Don't give me that bull. I've seen people like you before. You just want to leach off as much as you can, then scram when all my cash is gone."

Then he felt someone tap him on his shoulder, and he blinked in surprise as he felt his flames cool a bit, steam rising from his shoulder at the touch. Mildly intrigued now, but mostly annoyed that someone had touched him, he leaned his head back on the desk behind him, as Jiraiya began an instruction on fire jutsu and how to combine them with wind jutsu.

He found himself staring up into a pair of blue eyes, much like his own, and he twitched his nose as he felt long blond hair tickle it. "I already told this damn class. Do NOT touch me." To his surprise, she giggled, and extended her hand to him, much like Kiba had before. "So, you're Naruto? It's been awhile"

_'Here we go again!'_

"I already told the class that."

Then she said something that made his Sapphire eyes go wide with recognition. "Baka. Its me, Ino, remember?"

Then his eyes narrowed dangerously, as he pointed a finger up at her, the index finger sparking with blue flame as he spoke. "Listen you, I only knew one Ino, and she's still back in the Mist. Plus, I haven't seen her in at least a year. So I don't think you're-

She looked up quickly, and when she saw that no one was looking, placed her hands in the releae seal. "Kai."

Naruto blinked as her appearance changed, and her long blond hair, changed to a bright neon blue, as did her eyes, matching his own perfectly now, before flickering back to her disguise. "This better?"

Now he felt a smile begin to warm up on his face as he took her hand and felt steam come of the flaming digits, whilst her hand gave of steam from contact. She was similar to him in that regard, but instead of a Pyro, she descended from the Aqua clan. "When did you get here? I thought you're transfer wasn't for another week."

Long story short: He's fire. She's water.

His longtime friend smiled down at him. "I pulled some strings after I heard about what happened. But most of them were illegal ones, so I have to use this disguise to stay under the radar."

He frowned at that. She had a knack for getting information out of people, and he didn't like the fact that she probably had the police after her now. Not that it was any of his business anyway "Okay, who did you pry it out of this time?"

"My boyfriend."

Now he felt a trace of mirth enter his voice. "You pried it out of Zabuza?

Then he was forced to jerk his head back up, and pay attention to the lecture Jiraiya was giving. But not before he was handed a note by Ino. It read:

_"How is Kushina doing?"_

A second later, she got a note of her own.

_"Fine."_

Now he got another note.

_"Can I see her?"_

_"I need some time to think about it. I'll give you a call. Still have your cell?_

_"Yup."_

_--_

Naruto sighed in annoyance as Jiraiya began a discussion on blood limits. Long story short, that meant he had to come up front and show everyone his Pyro abilities. _'Dang it! Why the heck did he have to bring THAT up?!'_

He cursed under his breath as he rose from his seat, noting that Haruhi was up front as well. While that made him curious to see her bloodline, he STILL didn't want to show everyone his kekai genkai. "Ugh. This sucks...


	3. The Elemental Clans

**Okay, I'm going to clear some things up. One: Zabuza is only a YEAR older than Ino in this fic! Two: I HAVE decided the pairings, but you won't see some of them for a bit. And three: REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

Naruto waited impatiently as Sasuke showed off his Sharingan, and yawned as Shino displayed his talent with bugs, and only Choji's ability to change his size, bulking up his muscles and such, interested him slightly. _'Ugh. Red eyes, and the ability to control bugs. Yay for you. I guess the fatso's bloodline is sorta cool..._

But then it was Ino's turn, and everyone blinked as she stood up, none of them knowing about her bloodline other than Naruto. And the last ime he had seen her use it, she hadn't had much control over it. _'Perhaps five years of training changed that..._

So he watched silently as she skipped up to the desk. Naruto smirked as he saw her wink at him, and then the Pyro user wisely took a step back, moving to the right and away from his best friend, as she raised her hands in front of her, then clenched them into fists at her side, as she sat down on the table, a smile on her face now as she crossed her arms over her ample chest now, closing her blue eyes in the process. "Get ready!"

Haruhi blinked slowly as she watched Naruto step to the far right, and since she was on the other side, she decided to move to the far left. Whatever was happening, she had the feeling that she did NOT want to be nearby when whatever IT was happened.

However, Sasuke, Shino and the rest of the class, obviously had no idea what was coming, nor did they feel the air begin to get thick with moisture, as a bead of sweat appeared on Ino's head.

Now everyone felt the thick humidity, and several students were murmuring to themselves, wondering just what she was going to do. As if in response, her eyes snapped open, and they were a bright shade of green as she uttered one word. "Torrent!

Instantly a huge wave of water sprang up from behind her, covering her in the water, and drenching everyone but Naruto, who turned the water to steam as soon as it neared him, with a small burst of heat. But that created a thick fog, which hung about the room, until a dripping wet Jiraiya opened a window, and the cool autumn breeze blew out the thick mist, until it was fully gone, revealing what Ino had done.

She now sat atop a levitated puddle of water, and Naruto grinned as he saw that she HAD mastered her Aqua bloodline, since they had last met. Where once her legs had been their was now a long dark blue fish tail, the scales reflecting off the light around them, and the scaled tail traveled up to Ino's curved waist, where the scales vanished, leaving her bare toned stomach exposed, and as she uncrossed her arms she revealed her breasts to be covered by a scaled dark blue strapless bra, that barely contained her large cleavage, causing her to frown and adjust it seconds later, until her breasts fit snugly in it.

She looked just like a mermaid.

That bra was the only form of clothing that she had on, and she drew several envious looks from the girls in the class, as well as a few perverted stares from the men, Jiraiya amongst them. Naruto still sweat dropped now, knowing that Tsunade would beat the crap out of her younger brother if she saw him staring at a girl like that.

But then Ino's voice, now soft and melodius, much like a siren's grabbed his attention, and jerked his gaze towards her as her lovely green eyes bored into his. Her blond hair was now a lovely dark blue, and it had grown long, falling over her shoulders in loose straight waves of cascading blue. With a smile, she raised a hand and as she did so, a bit of water came up from the midair pool that she was sitting on, and with a few movements of her fingers, she had made a leaf symbol.

"Tada. This is my bloodline. I'm a descendant of one of the Legendary elemental clans. The Aqua. Now watch. With a few more motions of her hands, she parted the water, and created a kunai, then a large shuriken, and various other objects.

Then, seeing a chance to give a lecture, Jiraiya did so. "That's right. Now how many elemental clans were there?"

Everyone groaned, but then a voice interrupted them. It was Haruhi, and counting off her fingers, she listed them all. "Pyro, Aqua, Terra, Dark, Wind, Light, Ice, and Lightning." Jiraiya arched an eyebrow at his niece, but clapped his hands together. "Very good Haruhi. That's all of them. But does anyone know about the ninth?"

Everyone gave off a surprised: "Eh?"

Now the sanin nodded to Ino, who letting out a breath was shrouded in steam, and when the steam faded, she was back in her school uniform, albeit a little damp, and back in disguise as well. "Thank you Ino. You can sit down now."

Naruto then ran his gaze over the room, and aside from a few absent seats, and some wet students, noticed something.

Haruhi, much like him, was perfectly dry.

But she couldn't be a Pyro, he could sense a clan member when he or she was near. That was how he was always able to hide so well during hide and seek with his parents when he was younger. His eyes met hers again, and she smirked at him, obviously enjoying the fact that she was confounding him. Sasuke shot Naruto a withering glare, and Naruto glared back, totally missing the lecture on the legendary null element that was supposed to come along once in a thousand years.

Then the sanin turned to said blond, and waved a hand for him to go. "Okay Naruto. Let's see what your bloodline is."

A smirk appeared on Naruto's face now, and with a chuckle he got ready, as he clenched and unclenched his hands, finally closing them into fists as he clenched them for the fifth time. "Okay, but don't get mad at me if I scorch some of the students." Now EVERYONE backed up and away from him, as they felt the temperature in the room spike.

This was going to be big.

And his tone was laced with aggression as his eyes flashed red, and a small circle of flames appeared beneath him, perfectly encircling him, as the flames licked at the tiled floor beneath him, scorching it black in a matter of seconds. "Brace yourselves." Then, throwing his head and arms back he shouted the word that would activate his bloodline, the strongest of all the elemental clans.

"IGNITE!"


	4. Hell Freezes Over

A second later, the flaming circle around Naruto shot upward, and he was engulfed by a spiraling pillar of red and orange flame, as he used his bloodline. This was what he was. Fire. At times, he could be calm and cool, allowing you to warm up to him. That would be when he was in a good mood. It represented the lighter side of fire. The light, the life of the flames.

Fire was life, but it was also destruction. As he knew all too well, thanks to his lunatic uncle.

And then he could get _nasty_, and burn you to a crisp if you did something to tick him off. And right now, despite the rush of power he felt as always, he was NOT in a good mood. in fact, using his bloodline amplified ALL his emotions, both good and bad, which mad him VERY dangerous to get close to, if you didn't know him very well, if you didn't know what could set him off, and what would cool him down. _'They want to see some fireworks? I'll give em fireworks!'_

The heat was intense, and only Ino and Haruhi seemed unfazed by the flames, both of them calm cool and collected, while everyone was breathing heavily from the inferno, which didn't seem to be getting any cooler. But despite the fact that Ino was un-bothered by the heat, the sheer intensity of Naruto's power up worried her, as she covered her mouth in shock, easily feeling his negative emotions over the positive, as the peaceful colors of yellow and orange were overtaken by red, creating a pillar of blood red crimson flame. "Naruto... you've changed...

She needed to pay him that visit after school.

He needed someone to talk to, to cheer him up.

Haruhi however, seemed to be ENJOYING the flames, much to the surprise of Ino. She had a hungry look in her eyes, directed at the pillar of flame, and the Aqua user did NOT feel to comfortable with the way she was staring at the concealed Naruto. Her gaze held barely contained lust and passion, hiding just beneath the surface, and all of that was directed towards Naruto.

And Ino knew from experience, that it took YEARS to earn his trust, and keeping it was another story entirely. She had grown up with him, and that was probably why he always cooled off a bit around her. _'Hmm, if not for Zabuza, WE could have ended up together..._

But she should not be thinking such things, nor did she see any reason to leave her wonderful boyfriend for Naruto...at the moment. So dismissing it, she turned her gaze to Haruhi, glaring daggers at the daughter of Orochimaru, who ignored the glare of the blond, as well as her words, which were siad for the sake of keeping Naruto's sanity in one piece.

"Slut. Leave him alone. Unless you want to get your ass burned."

Then, just as everyone thought that they would be roasted in the fire, it lowered, snapping off in an instant to reveal Naruto, surrounded by fire, practically ON fire, but his clothes were intact, his red slitted eyes blazing out at the class, and his now rougher voice booming out at them, sounding like his father, as he uncrossed his arms from his chest, his once blond hair now flaming red, and sticking up (Think of Goku's Ssj hair, but red).

Then he smirked as he raised his hands up and an instant later, they hissed with black flames. "You aint seen nothing yet. I can create fire-

He now pumped his arms up, then slapped them together in front of him, making a loud clapping sound as the hands hit each other, covering his body in black flames, mixing with the red, to form a suit of black fire armor, that encased him in knight like armor, furthering his frightening appearance. "I can manipulate it any way, or HOW I please."

He wore a suit of red flaming knight like armor, and from his back, extended two fiery red flaming wings, which he had curled about him, so as not to singe the walls. Beneath his fiery red visor flames licked out, indicating his foul temper at said moment. And indeed he was in a rotten mood, but that changed as he saw the awed looks that he was getting from everyone, with the exception of the emo-maggot Sasuke, who as always, paid no attention.

Then he dropped back into being miffed again, and opened his hands again as he let a small ring of fire dance in his hand. "Wanna see more?" He held up a hand, and with a simple flex of his fingers, a fiery crescent shaped shield snapped into existence. Then in his other hand, a flaming sword appeared briefly, the flames licking about it as he pointed it at Sasuke, it fiery tip inches from the Uchiha's throat, making the raven haired teen visibly sweat, but his glare was unfaltering despite the fact that he was sweating bullets now. Naruto saw this, and if he didn't have the helmet on, the spoiled Uchiha would have seen the arrogant grin that the Pyro user was giving him.

"What's wrong? Too hot to handle? Some high and mighty Uchiha you are." Then after a moment, ignoring the startled protests of the fan girls, Naruto pulled away the flaming sword, making Sasuke visibly sigh in relief as he extinguished it, with the shield and the armor as well, leaving him standing in front of the class, looking like a cross between the Human torch, and Goku's Kaioken.

Then Jiraiya waved a hand, and Naruto could see that his fire was sucking out all the oxygen in the room, and everyone seemed to gasping for air, with the exception of Ino and Haruhi. "My bad. I might have overdone it a bit." With an annoyed sigh, he turned it off, and the flames faded away in a rush of air, along with the crimson glow that they had cast about the room as he returned to normal, as did his hair, which faded from crimson to blond, as he sat down.

Kiba slapped him on the back, and Naruto chuckled at the enthusiasm of his friend. "DUDE! That was sick! Your bloodline totally owns!" Naruto nodded as the chuckle faded, then crossed his arms over his chest as he smirked at Sasuke, who was now gasping for breath, as the life giving air returned, as Jiraiya opened another window. "I think that OWNED his red eyes trick."

Kiba nodded vigorously. "Man, I'd kill to have a bloodline like that!"

Naruto looked over his shoulder, interested now. "And what might YOUR bloodline be?" Now it was Kiba's turn to smirk, and Narut could tell he was looking forward to showing it off. "You'll see it when sensei calls me up. Its pretty kickass, but nowhere NEAR as bad-ass as yours." But Before Naruto could say any more, Jiraiy coughed into his fist, getting the attention of the fiery blond.

Jiraiya frowned at Naruto, who shrugged his shoulders, as he leaned back in his chair once more. "Naruto. Don't overdo it like that again, You could have killed-

He was not prepared for the response he got, as Naruto scorched the top of his desk with a fireball, turning a small the section of wood black, but not starting any flames. "Bite me ya old coot."

This change of personality made Jiraiya quite worried. NEVER had Naruto displayed such aggression, and losing Karin seemed to have completely killed most of the goodness in his heart. Of course there was still some of the good in him, but that rarely seemed to surface these days as Naruto was only his normal self around his little girl, whom he was NEVER mean to in any way shape or form.

Heck, he spoiled the little tyke rotten.. _'Naruto...Losing Karin really has iced him over...If Kushina had died too..._

He shuddered at the thought, knowing full well what a royally pissed off Pyro Naruto could do. This city could very well be just one giant scorch mark on the earth if Naruto REALLY lost it. All the more reason for his lunatic uncle Ignacius to be caught and killed. No capture this time, and NO means of escape. They needed him dead, and soon. Naruto seemed to be getting more and more unstable each day, as his attempts to track donw and kill his uncle were failing horribly each time.

Perhaps then Naruto would return to his normal self. Perhaps...

But he had class to teach, and after reprimanding Sasuke for aggravating Naruto, he told Haruhi it was her turn. Sasuke snorted and looked away as the goth gril stepped up to the front of the class, and placed her leather jacket on the desk, revealing a series of flame tattoos on her arms. A few students whistled at the sight of the markings, the black symbols easily visible as she showed off her bare arms as the air seemed to shimmer around her. "Okay. Time for me to cool you hotheads off..

Yet AGAIN her eyes locked with Naruto's then he blinked in surprise, as her yellow eyes turned a silverish white, then a light blue as she intoned her own word of power. "Tundra."

Then the temperature in the room promptly dropped to below freezing, and Naruto's saphire blue eyes got as wide as dinner plates. "Oh crap-

But then he promptly kick started his pyro abilities, and the red flames roared into existence around him just as a massive freezing wind came out of nowhere, and covered the entire room, freezing all that it touched, desks and students alike except for him as his powerful flames burned away the ice, creating yet another wave of steam, which was swept out of the window yet again, as the fire licked about him, burning the edges of his desk as Kiba, the only other unfrozen student gave a low whistle at the sight of the class.

"Wow, it looks like Jack frost came to town."

As the mist cleared again the two looked over the iced over class, and laughed aloud as they saw the startled look on Sasuke's face, the Uchiha frozen solid in ice, whilst everyone else was frozen in a small glacier of their own, startled looks on their faces. And he had to say, it looked pretty funny. "Nice touch. I was getting tired of him."

Naruto shrugged as he stood up from his desk, whilst Kiba wisely stayed put after he found that his feet could get no traction whatsoever on the slick icy surface, as his feet slipped on the ice as soon as he tried to stand, being forced to take a seat instead. "Its all yours Naruto. I'm staying put." The Uzumaki snickered now, amazed at how easily Kiba managed to make him laugh. But he wanted to see if his suspicions about Haruhi were right.

Cupping a flaming hand over his fiery mouth, he called out, "Oi! Haruhi, you still alive?"

Then Haruhi's voice echoed out from the fading steam, indicating that she had done the little ice show on purpose. "What do you think? And about that 'emo-magogt', he was getting to be a pain. He's always hanging on me. It gets to be tiresome after a week."

Now Naruto turned in the direction of her voice, still in Pyro mode, as he watched the steam begin to dissipate, revealing the outline of Haruhi's body. "Then why do you even bother with him? I'd toss his ass outta the window if I were you." Then the words slipped out, and he had no idea why he had let them. "He doesn't deserve you. You could do SO much better."

Kiba chuckled now. "Slow down there lover boy."

Naruto looked over his shoulder, and glared at Kiba, before looking forward again.

Now the steam fully faded, and Naruto realized how she had avoided getting wet, as he saw Haruhi. His breath steamed out in front of him as he let out a low whistle. "As I thought, one of the Tundra clan."

She was an ice wielder. That explained a lot. Her personality, her body language, AND how she had stayed dry after Ino's tidal wave.

Again her voice echoed through the mist. "Oh? Did you not _like_ the way he was hanging on me? I saw that look you gave me."

Naruto frowned now, knowing that he might have spoken with his heart instead of his head again. He HATED doing that. "What are you getting at?"

Now she was fully visible, and he was quite surprised at her new appearance. "I think you have a thing for me, Uzumaki. I saw something in that look you gave me, and it's sparked my curiosity."

Where once her hair had been jet black, it was now white as snow, with a bit of a light blue tint in it. Her eyes were a clear silver, her skin a light shade of and Naruto quirked an eyebrow as he he looked over her new...attire.

Or lack of it.

Her goth outfit was nowhere to be seen, and she instead wore a long flowing robe of ice, that was easily tin and transparent, revealing a skintight one piece sleevless, dress like outfit that was pure white, and ended just above her knees, accentuating her figure.

Now she answered him, as she tossed a strand of whitish/bluish hair over one shoulder, striding forward now, her wide hips swaying from side to side as she wafted across the room, her white slipper like shoes crunching against the ice, and then freezing it over again. " As for why I hang around him...

She shrugged now, rolling her shoulders, nonchalantly as she did so. "I guess its mostly passion and lust. There's nothing else beyond that, nor is he really good for much else. But as for you, you are very-

She looked down at her frozen lover, and then continued walking towards Naruto, reaching him a second later, smirking as he gave off a burst of heat, not liking anyone in his personal space. Her tone was soft and teasing, laced with an undercurrent of desire as she looked up at his long upright flaming locks. "Desire-able."

Then she felt the heat, and smriked up at him, her eyes sparking with life."My aren't we a touchy one."

Naruto was surprised that she didn't jerk her hand away in pain, as she laid it on his flaming cheek. BUT he had a pretty good idea of what she was doing, and his red eyes gleamed down at her clear silver. "You're trying to seduce me. That is a big mistake on your part. I am not so easily prone to your feminine whiles."

She licked her tongue across her pale lips, tone soft and sensual now, as she brought her face close to his. "Am I trying to seduce you? And if I am, is it a mistake? That all depends on ones...perspective." Naruto scowled at her, and triggered another burst of heat, and once again she didn't pull away, in fact she seemed to ENJOY the heat he was pouring out, and she didn't even flinch, as her lips neared his.

She was ENJOYING this.

"Now THIS is the real you. I like what I'm seeing. Show me more."

Naruto was royally annoyed now, and not just because his attempts to drive her off were failing miserably. She was acting almost EXACTLY like Karin had when she gave Naruto his first kiss. He had refused her, and she had just kept at it, until he had eventually wamred up to her. And Haruhi, this girl he had never SEEN before, seemed to be doing the exact same thing. And that old wave of nostalgia, kept him rooted in place, rendering him unable to move at all. _'Kami, this a WEIRD school!'_

Twenty centimeters

Ten centimeters.

_'Come on, move! I don't want to get involved with anyone else-Ah crap.'_

Then her cold lips met his, and she felt the heat of his fire go through her, like a raging inferno, as she snaked her tongue into his hot mouth, letting out a soft moan as she did so, making him drop his guard for the briefest of moments, and for a second, she felt him respond to the kiss, as his lips moved against hers. But then the wall went up again, and he stopped, as went back to being stiff as a board. While her very body language was ANYTHING but stiff, as she briefly pressed her voluptuos boyd against his, the subzero temperature of her skin, cooling his flames a bit, but he showed no reaction whatsoever, as she pulled away, as his fully fiery temperature retutrned to normal.

The two breathed out, simultaneously, their breath forming a small cloud of warmth in the iced over class. Naruto blinked for a few moments, and then Haruhi blinked as well, mirroring him, and enjoying the annoyed look he gave her.

She was the first to speak, as she put her hands on her hips, smirking up at the fiery teen. "How was that? I can tell from the look on your face that you didn't TOTALLY hate it."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but then the bell rang, and his fiery eyes met hers for a moment. "Undo it." Then she snapped her fingers, and all the ice melted, as she returned to her real form, leaving the students and Jiriaya looking stunned and amazed as they were able to move again, and several of them started whispering to each other as they saw Haruhi's close proximity to Naruto. He felt her hand in his for a moment, then it pulled away, leaving a small piece of ice in his hand.

But as he stared down at it, catching a glimpse of numbers, that he hastily memorized, just as the ice melted away in his flaming hand.

Haruhih smirked as she turned to go, tossing her long black locks over her shoulder as she slowly walked out of the class room. "That's my cell number. Give me a call if you ever feel... lonely." Naruto sighed as she rounded the corner of the door, and then winked at him, just as she disappeared from sight, lost in the crowded hallway.

Then once he saw that all his classmates where all right, he turned off his flames, and shouldering his backpack, and left, headed to his next class, his mind actually racing from the kiss, despite the fact that he had not given it away.

She had reminded him EXACTLY of Karin, minus the violet eyes and red hair. And THAT was not good.

"Jeez. What a girl...

Then he felt someone grab his shoulder, and annoyed, he turned around to see an angry Sasuke glaring at him, expression murderous. "Stay away from my girl. Or else." He hissed, his red Sharingan eyes blazing at the Pyro user. Naruto grunted as he turned up the heat on his left shoulder, causing Sasuke to yelp in pain and pull his hand away, the skin badly burned, at least a third degree burn, as several students started to chant: "Fight, fight, fight!"

Naruto smirked as he saw the look on Sasuke's face.

It was a look of pure hate, laced with a bit of fear.

Sasuke feared him

He was already making a name for himself at this school. And he didn't give a darn about what people thought of him. Now Naruto shoved Sasuke backwards, with both hands, putting a little heat into, them, and leaving burn marks on Sasuke's blue school jacket. The Uchiha made no attempt to retaliate, for fear of being burned. And Naruto knew that he couldn't start a fight, or he'd get expeleld again. "That's right emo teme, just walk your little punk ass away. Nobody tells me what to do."

Then he went on, pushing his advantage verbally. "I'll do whatever the hell I want Emo-maggot. And that means if your 'girl' is interested in me, then you can't do anything to stop me." He didn't really know his own feelings on the matter, but he did enjoy the look of pure jealousy and anger on the face of the Uchiha, who turned and stalked down the hall, as the disappointed students headed to class...


	5. Feelings for Hinata?

Naruto rolled his eyes in exasperation as he walked into his next class, and saw who was here. "You. Why do i get stuck with you again?" Sasuke looked up to see who was talking to him, and GLARED angrily at Naruto as soon as he saw the blond, from where he was sitting. "Don't look at me loser. I didn't ask for you to be in your class." Naruto sighed regretfully as he noticed the burn marks he had left on Sasuke's shirt. _'I need to cool off, before I go nova again. Need to relax..._

Then he did something that surprised the arrogant brooding Uchiha.

He extended his hand and gave him half a smile, as the rest of the class began to file in, indicating that he wanted to shake hands with the depressed Uchiha. "Dude, I'm sorry I did that earlier. I'm just under a lot of stress."

Sasuke looked from the extended hand, then back up to Naruto, one single question burning in his mind. "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden? I don't need your pity." He was hateful and venemous as he spoke, but soon realized his mistake as he saw pain flash through the eyes of the flame wielder."Pity?" Instantly, the half smile was gone, and Naruto was right up in Sasuke's face, his blue eyes smoldering red with barely contained anger. "Listen up you, I'm being _nice_ because I damn feel like it. I give pity to _no one._ And here you are being all high and mighty, being part of a rich and prosperous clan? Don't you DARE talk to me like that."

In response, Sasuke activated his own blood limit, the Sharingan eyes staring at Naruto's slitted ones. "Prosperous? You son of a-Then if possible, his tone became even MORE murderous. "My ENTIRE clan is dead! I have no family, other than my teme of a brother, who killed my parents right in front of me! So don't you DARE mcok me!"

Naruto was taken aback by this, not having known such a thing. NOW their was sadness in his voice as his red eyes bored into Sasuke's Sharingan. "You lost your clan too?" Sasuke blinked at that, and his rage faltered now, as students crowded around to listen to their heated exchange. "What do you mean by that? The last I heard, your clan was one of the most numerous in the Mist." Naruto shook his head now, as he pulled away, nearly shaking with rage now as he did so.

"We were. But like you, we were betrayed. My psycho uncle killed all of my family, my friends, and even my- he choked on the words now, and Sasuke saw, no, he KNEW that what Itachi had done paled in comparison to this. "My girlfriend. My fiance." The words were a whisper, and only Sasuke, and one other person, listening behind the door heard him as he went on. "Now its just me, and my daug-

Then he quickly stopped himself, realizing that he had almost given himself away. But Sasuke, thanks to his legendary foresight granted to him by his Sharingan, knew what the Pyro had been about to say. _'He has a kid?! Damn, no _wonder _he's so stressed out. It must be killing him to be away from her, fearing that she could be killed at any moment..._

That, was why he wanted to kill his brother first. If he tried to start over, he would always be looking over his shoulder, in fear of Itachi coming for his precious people, to kill them as well. That was shy he was always so random around Haruhi. If he let her think he really for her, if he got too attached to her, it would only hurt more if/when he lost her. He knew she was using him mostly out of passion and desire, and it was the same deal with him.

But Naruto, it seemed that he hadn't been given that choice. Now he had a child to raise, AND he had to make sure his uncle was killed. HE would always be looking over his shoulder, never able to let down his guard, to let anyone else in, for fear of losing them.

Sasuke saw something here.

He saw one who had suffered the same pain, just like he had, but one far larger scale. He saw a friend here.

Now HE surprised Naruto, by extending his hand, an apologetic look on his face as he spoke, dead serious now. "I'm the one who should be apologizing los-

He forecefully cut himself off, and tried again, his eyes now black once more, as Naruto's fiery crimson returned to sapphire blue. "Lets start over. The names Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto blinked for a moment, then a small smile played across his lips as he took Sasuke's hand and shook it firmly. "The names Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you Uchiha."

Then Anko entered the classroom, and Naruto released Sasuke's hand as she announced that they had a new student. "All right maggots. We've got a new senior in the house. Meet Naruto Uzumaki." She gestured to him and he raised a hand in greeting, a somber look on his face. "Yo, nice ta meet all of ya." Then he turned to Anko, who smirked at his fiery personality as he addressed her by her name, having known her already as she was one of Tsunade's many friends. "All right Anko, where do I sit?"

She looked around, then pointed to an empty desk, just as the door opened. "You can sit there Naruto." As he moved to sit, she saw who was late and sighed. "Next to Hinata and Sasuke." The two of them exchanged a glance, Naruto's face betraying nothing, whilst Hinata felt her heart skip a beat. _'I get to sit next to Naruto-san? I think I'm going to faint..._

_--_

Hinata felt like she was going to faint, having listened to Sasuke's and Nartuo's hushed conversation through the door, before the bell had rung. She hadn't even heard it, so caught up was she in they had been saying. _'He's the last of his clan? And he has a daughter?' _Now it all made sense as to why he was so stressed out when she had shown him the way to the office.

He had the weight of responsibility on his shoulders. And it seemed that he had to carry it all by himself. She felt _horrible _for not realizing such a thing earlier, as she sribbled a note on a piece of paper, neatly folding it, and flipping it to the left, so it would land on his desk.

Naruto blinked as a note landed on his desk, neatly and precisely folded, and thrown from the right. Opening it slowly, he saw that it was from Hinata, as he recognized her handwriting from the number she had given him.

_'You didn't tell me you were the last of your clan.'_

He erased what she had written, and scribbled a message of his own, deftly passing it to her so Anko, who was conducting a lab test with several of the students, wouldn't notice.

_**'What is it to you?** _

_'Can I help? I know you lost someone important, but I want to help.'_

**_'Not like that.'_**

He heard her give off a small 'eep' of surprise, and looked out of the corner of his eye to see her face beet red from blushing at reading the slip of paper.

Seconds later, he said piece of paper back. _'That wasn't what I meant. I mean with your daughter. Maybe I could babysit her for you sometime?'_

His eyes widened at this. NO ONE, other than Sasuke, knew about that! Surprised, he now gave up passing notes, and turned to glare at her, his voice filled with killer intent, in a low whisper as he brought his face close to hers, his hands upping the heat, and burning his desk, as he pressed his palms flat against the surface of it. "Who told you that?!" Shyly, she tented her fingers, as she shied her face away from his. "I-I listened in when y-you were t-talking to Sasuke...

That only furthered his anger as he hissed at her venomously. "You were eavesdropping?!" Now she could tell he was veeeery angry, but she didn't just turn away, and be quiet. If she did, her chance to help him, to get him to open up to her, would be lost forever. She pressed on, and NOW she glared back at him defiantly, her Byakugan eyes piercing into his smoldering blue, her stutter now gone. "Hai. And I want to help. I mean it, Naruto-san."

Annoyed now, and not knowing what else to do, he took the paper back, and hastily scribbled a number, and an address down on it. Then he threw it at her, slightly impressed as she caught it in two fingers. "There, that's my cell and address. Come there after school if you're serious about helping me."

Then he turned back to taking notes, and he spoke no more in that class. Hinata smiled a bit, then tucked the piece of paper into her purse...

--

As soon as the bell rang, Naruto was up and out of there in a second. He never did like science. Minutes later, he followed his map to the gym, ignoring anyone he bumped into, mumbling an apology as he followed the directions. "This place is a maze...

Finally he arrived at the gym, and he had to admit, he was impressed, as he walked in, looking over the large outdoor/indoor gymnasium, which had a volleyball and basketball court, a tennis court, and even a large field to play baseball and football. Now THIS was more like it! Then a loud deep and cheerful voice boomed out behind him, nearly startling him into leaping into the air.

"Hoho! And who do we have here? Might you be the new student everyone is talking so much about?"

Naruto turned to look over his shoulder, and saw a man with black hair, his hairstyle resembling a bowl cut, and he wore a white t-shirt with the word COACH on the fron and back, in blue and green letters, and a whistle around his neck. He wore a pair of tight gym shorts, and Naruto shook his head as he saw the color. '_Green? Blech.' _

But as before, he could not be disrespectful to a teacher, as he could NOT afford to get himself in serious trouble again, and get expelled. Turning fully now, he adressed the man. "Might you be Gai-sensei?"

The man nodded and did his Nice guy Pose, which made Naruto shudder. "That's right! Might Gai, youthful Gym teacher at your service!"

Naruto chuckled at his choice of words, and extended his hand in greeting, a small smirk on his face as they Gym teacher took it and shook just as hard as Naruto did, if not more so. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And yeah, I guess I am the new senior everyone's been talking about."

Gai nodded as he broke the handshake, leaving Naruto with a sore red throbbing hand. "Well then Naruto, welcome to the gym! And don't worry about this being an all guy class, this is a co-ed gym! The girls play jist as hard as us manly men!" Naruto was relieved to hear that, but Gai's unusual way of phrasing things, had him nearly bursting with laughter. "So do I need a gym uniform?"

Gai shook his head at that. "Nope! You can wear whatever you want in my gym!" Naruto breathed a sigh of relief at that. "Good. Then I can get changed into something more comfortable. Then in one smooth motion, he tore off his school uniform, revealing himself to be clad in a red sleeveless jumpsuit, that showed off the large tan muscular frame of his arms and chest Their were white fireproof gloves over his hands, and white pointed fireproof boots on his feet. **(Think of Vegeta's outfit during the Buu saga, but red)**

Gai arched an eybrow at this, then Naruto soon showed him why he wore such an outfit, as flames flickered about him. This only seemed to excite Gai, whose own eyes were sparking with youthful flame. "Ah! It seems that you truly are at one with the fire of youth!" Despite the intense heat around him, Naruto sweat dropped, before powering down, descending to the floor as the rest of the students began to pile in through the double doors. Naruto spotted Hinata, Sasuke, and Kiba among them, and waved to them, as they threw off their uniforms as well, Kiba and Sasuke both wearing white muscle shorts and black shorts, whilst Hinata seemed reluctant to change.

"Whatever you say...

Then she did change, and Naruto gaped a bit as Kiba and Sasuke returned his wave. Now in replacement of her uniform, Hinata wore a violet tank top, that fit snugly against her ample chest, white black sweat shorts, that stopped several inches above her knees, and seemed a bit to small for her wide hips. Only then did she notice Naruto, and her face lit up with a light blush as she waved hello to him and shyly walked across the room to him, not wanting to run, as to draw unwanted...attention to herself.

Naruto blinked rapidly to clear his head, two words slipping out as she drew near. "Holy cow."

Hinata heard them, as she was now less than a foot away, and she shied her face away as she moved to stand in front of him, the two of them drawing envious stares The girls were gaping at Naruto's toned figure, and whispering about him, whilst some of the guys, with the exception of Kiba and Sasuke were staring openly and lustfully at Hinata.

When she spoke, he barely heard her. "Do I look...nice, Naruto-san?"

AGAIN the blasted words slipped from his lips! "Yeah. You look, really...cute." Then he clamped a gloved hand over his mouth, to shut his yap!

She blushed again, before moving to stand beside him, not daring to try and grab his hand. "R-Really?"

Not trusting his accursed tongue, he looked away from her, and nodded stiffly, fighting off a nosebleed. Hinata saw that, and not knowing that SHE was the reason for it, pulled out a tissue from her hip pocket and before she knew what she was doing, she reached up and dried the dripping blood away. "Oh! You're bleeding! Here, I'll dryit off for you!" Then BOTH of them blushed, as she quickly realized what she was doing, and she quickly pulled away as she got the last of the crimson fluid off his upper lip.

Then he shook his head, clearing his thoughts as Gai blew his whistle and told everyone to gather around. _'Agh! I should NOT be thinking such things! I barely even know the girl..._

Then Gai announced what they would be playing today, and several guys groaned, whilst all the girls cheered. "All right kids! Today we will be enjoying a spirited game of volleyball! I'm making...

He looked over the students, and Naruto blinked as he was pointed at, then a boy who looked similar to Gai was chosen as well, except he was wearing a HIDEOUS green spandex suit with orange leg warmers. "Naruto and Lee as team captains! And since Naruto is new here, he gets first pick!"


	6. What Friends Do! Hinata's Devotion!

Naruto's first choice was obvious to him, as yet again he thought with his heart, and not his head. "I pick Hinata." The Hyuuga girl blinked as did everyone else, and several groans were heard from some of the students. "Aww man! He picked Hinata! We're screwed now!"

Then he wondered why on earth he had just picked her, when he didn't even know if she was good at volleyball or not. But judging from the groans of the students when he had picked her, she must have at least some skill at the sport.

Said Hyuuga was blushing madly as Lee scanned the crowd, trying to decide who his first pick would be. "Na-Naruto-san, why did you pick me?" Then he surprised her yet again, as Neji decided on Tenten, an known marks-woman. "Because I think you're pretty good at volleyball. And judging by the reactions of everybody, it looks like I was right to pick you." He didn't look at her as he said this, for he was looking around at all the students gathered about him, his piercing blue gaze passing over each of them, as he decided who his next pick would be.

But despite that, she felt her heart fill with warmth, as she knew she was beginning to get through his cold exterior, drawing him out of his fiery shell, and getting him to open up to her, even if it was one small step at a time. "H-Hai, Naruto-san. I'll do m-my very best." _'For you..._

He nodded once in response, then he caught Sasuke's eye, and the Uchiha gave him a single nod. Naruto knew that Sasuke, with his ability to predict his opponents, moves, would be PERFECT, for his team. "I pick Sasuke."

The Uchiha wore a smirk as he emerged from the crowd of students, to stand at Naruto's right, whilst Hinata was at his left. "These guys are so toast." Naruto snickered a bit at this, but then frowned as Lee picked Kiba. "So, have any other ideas as to who I should pick?" Sasuke arched a black eyebrow, then passed his black gaze over the students, eyeing them over and trying to see who else would be good for the game. "Let's see...

Then he spotted Haruhi and Ino, and Sakura. Now he HATED Sakura, but he knew that she had a mean right hook, perfect for spiking the ball over the net. Ino was a Aqua, so with her water and Naruto's fire, they would be a good combination...

But his feelings, (even though he insisted it was logic) won out in the end, and he pointed to Haruhi, who was clad in an outfit similar to Hinata's excpet her's was pure white, contrasting sharply with her black hair and yellow eyes. "Pick her. Let's see if she's any good at this."

Now as soon as Naruto saw Haruhi, he went rigid, his body going stiff, as he saw that Sasuke was talking about HER. Haruhi soon noticed him as well, and her eyes flashed at him, as he remembered the kiss she had given him. _'Great! She's here too?! Can this day get any MORE confusing?!'_

But he HAD seen her ice abilities firsthand, and he had to admit, freezing your opponent cold could come in hand in this. "Haruhi. Get over here." He waved her over, then gently pushed her towards Sasuke, PRAYING that she wouldn't tell the Uchiha what she had done earlier, while he was an ice cube. THAT would add even more drama, that he did NOT need right now.

She locked gazes with him for a second, and in her eyes he saw no mischief, at least not any directed towards him, makinghim feel relieved, if only slightly. Then she turned back to Sasuke, who stiffened as she leaned up to give him a fierce kiss on the lips, causing him to close his eyes briefly, and in that time, AGAIN she locked eyes with Naruto, who knew full well that she was not done with him yet.

And the strange thing was...

That almost excited him. Because Karin had ended up with him, in almost the exact same manner. She had been with another, when they first met, but that soon changed...

_'Jeez, she's just like Karin. This is insane..._

Lee immediately chose Sakura next, and Naruto frowned at that, judging by the glare she was giving Haruhi, that there was bad blood between the two. _'What am I doing? Its none of my business..._

Then he felt a bit of water hit his face, which was immediately covered in a grin as he knew who had done that, without even looking. He hadn't seen her here, but he knew that she would make another fine addition to this seemingly all-star team!

He had his next teammate.

"Ino Yamanaka, come on down."

Which she did, skipping towards him, clad in a blue one piece workout outfit, which showed off the curves of her body, making several of the other girls in the gym green with envy. The new rich boy seemed to be surrounding himself with such beautiful women, and he was making quite a few fans AND enemies amongst the female portion of his classes.

There were whispers of: "Wow, he's pretty hot!" and "WTF?! He's such a playboy!" along with other mixed indecipherable murmurs, both positive and negative.

Ino's long blond hair, part of her disguise, was now let down, and it fell over her shoulders, cascading down in long blond locks, as she did a quick spin one one heel as she neared him, stopping just inches from his face, her both hot on his nose, then she twirled back to stand slightly in front of him, making Hinata slightly jealous as she saw the ligth blush on Naruto's face. _'That skank! Who does she think she is?!'_

Lee's next pick was another senior with dark spiky hair **(LIKE VEGETA'S!),** who wore an outfit similar to Naruto's, but it was all black, and minus the gloves, and he was leaning against something his arms crossed over his chest, with his eyes closed, but Naruto couldn't see anything there. _'What a weirdo_.' "Magus."

The teen snorted as he was chosen, and opened his eyes, revealing them to be a fiery red.

Just like Naruto's were when he was on fire, but these eyes weren't slitted. _'The hell? Who is this guy?'_

And so the teams were chosen...

--

Gai looked over the students, as each of them got into their positions, on the opposite sides of the net. "Allrighty then! Team Youth- Naruto and his team laughed aloud at the stupid name-, vs Team Inferno! You may use an natural abilities you have in this game, but you can NOT use them to harm other students!" Haruhi wore an evil grin as ice swirled about her, leaving her in her Tundra form, her bluish white hair swaying out beside her, whilst Naruto kick started his flames, making him a fearsome sight to behold, as his hair grew out and became red, furthering his frightening appearance as he con tainted the heat to a small area around himself. "Ready to have some fun?" She hissed at him playfully, and Naruto had to admit, this would burn off some stress. "You bet." **(if you want to know what his hair looks like, picture Super Androrid #13's red hair)**Gai blew his whistle now."BEGIN!"

Ino served first, and a smirk was evident on her face as she spun the ball on one finger, then covered it with water a second later, whipping water into the air about her, just as she tossed the ball up and gave it a hard serve, up and over the net, right past Lee, who failed miserably to stop it, but the ball suddenly stopped of its own accord, right in front of Magus, who knocked it up into the air, then spiked it down over the net-

Only for Hinata, to move incredibly fast, as she was the only one besides Naruto, near the net. Lifting her right knee up, she stopped the ball, and it bounced sharply off her knee, shooting high up into the open sky, only to come crashing back down, as Naruto watched Magus lower his hand. _'What the hell?!'_

But Hinata must have known that it was coming, as she raised a hand up, bouncing the ball off it, then the next thing Naruto knew, the ball slapped down, on Lee's side off the court.

Gai blew his whistle. "Team Inferno! Point!"

Naruto blinked once. He hadn't even SEEN that!" Turning to lok to Sasuke, he saw a dumbfounded look on the face of the Uchiha. _'Well, either he saw it, or he didn't. I'll ask him afterwards.' _But congratualtions were in order for Hinata, and he nodded to her, giving her a thumbs up, and small smile, which meant the WORLD to the shy sophomore. _'He smiled at me! Yatta!'_

Then Gai blew his whistle again, and made a circling gesture to each team."Rotate!" Naruto blinked as Ino moved to take his position, and he walked to her former spot as the server. Now he locked eyes with Magus, and the ball in his hand was instantly covered in fire. "Okay pretty boy, let's see you catch THIS!" Then, moving as fast as he could, he leapt high up into the air, and with his flames circling about him, delivered a brutal spike, and he smirked as Magus frowned and sidestepped it, only for Lee to kick it up, allowing Sakura the chance to jump off his shoulders, and spike it down, nearly hitting Ino in the process, as the ball hit their side of the court.

Naruto wore a scowl as he descended to the ground. "Okaaaay. I'm not serving. Sasuke nodded at this, a small smirk on his face. "Smart move."

Then both of them turned and swapped spots, as Magus was up to serve now, and his red eyes were locked with Naruto's now. But surprisingly, he didn't speak, and Hinata shoved Naruto out of the way-

Just as the volleyball shot forward, THROUGH the net, easily tearing through it, to hit her hard on the forehead, makign her wince in pain and cry out a bit. "Ow." She whimpered.

Naruto was up in an instant, mad as hell, as soon as he saw Magus, who was being reprimanded for what he had just did. Then he realized why Hinata had shoved him, and he gasped as he saw the small bruise on her forehead. For soem reason, anger blazed about him, and furious, he stalked forward, only to find himself snared in a web of water and ice by Ino and Haruhi.

Angry, he whirled around, and glared at them. "Let me go! I'm going to give that teme what he deserves!" But Hinata shook her head at him, and put a hand on her small bruise, and gave him a small bow, accidentally giving everyone an ample view of her cleavage, but that was soon stopped as Naruto glared daggers at the perverted boys. "Back off." Then he turned back, to see that she was still smiling brightly, despite the fact that she had visibly been hurt from Magus's little trick. "Gomen, Naruto-san. I'm sorry I shoved you like that, but I just didn't want you to get hurt." Naruto didn't know what to say, and shrugged his shoulders as a result, causing Ino and Haruhi to release him from the little web, whilst Gai announced that Magus was going to be sitting the game out for his actions. "You didn't have to do that."

She shook her head at this, cheery as ever. "Uh-uh! Friends do nice things for each other, so that's why I did it!"

Naruto blinked twice now, as he extinguished his flames briefly. "You STILL see me as your friend?"

She nodded slowly, innocent and happy as ever. "Hai! I do see you as a friend, Naruto-san. A very good friend!"

He chuckled now, and Hinata giggled in response. She was getting him to warm up to her. And it was happening!

Gai blew his whistle again, and a somber Magus stalked over to the two of them, his crimson gaze focused on Hinata alone. NOW he did speak, and hi voice was soft and deep as he took her hand and kissed it, holding her wrist gently now as he bowed his head to her. "My apologies fair damsel. It was not my intent to harm you. I was merely aiming for the ruffian." Naruto frowned and grabbed the teen's hand away from Hinata. "Hands off buddy."

Magus sneered at him now. "Oh? Is she yours? You bride to be perhaps?" Naruto turned red with fire at that, whilst Hinata turned beet red, at the implication. Naruto however, who was ready to SCORCH Magus to a crisp now, and he emphasized his point by scorching the hand of the mysterious senior a bit, but not enough to get in trouble. "She is not. But mark my words, I won't let you near her after that little stunt you just pulled!"

Then he DID turn up the heat, but only in the air around Magus, who seemed to feel nothing as Naruto hissed at him. "Now get out of here, before I do something that I might regret." THEN Magus did it, and Naruto nearly tore him apart now as he spoke, right in Naruto's right ear, an evil smirk on his face now. "Like you did with that wench Karin? And how _is _your daughter?"

Only one person could know that. _'Ignacius!'_

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat at this, as the blush faded to a pale pink, as she placed both hands over her ample bossom, as she was unaware of what was about to happen, the incoming firestorm. "Naruto-san. He's being so protective...


	7. Mistaken Identity? He ISN'T Ignacius!

Everyone jumped back a bit as Naruto's flames burst into life around him, making him look like the devil himself, and Magus was in the center of the inferno, as Naruto hissed at him. "Ignacius. You made a BIG mistake coming here. Now I WILL have my revenge." At this, Magus blinked, looking confused, and speaking in his french accent, which Naruto had not noticed before, so enveloped was he in his rage. It was evident that Magus didn't knowing WHAT on earth Naruto was talking about. "Ignacius? I know no such person."

Then he realized who Naruto had confused him someone else, and rapidly waved his hands in front of him apologetic and polite now, whereas he had been mean and harsh only minutes ago. "My apologies mon ami, but who is this Ignacius?" If possible, the flames got even hotter as Naruto turned up the heat, wanting to burn this guy to ashes right here and now, as he SO wanted to, and raised a hand up, and began to gather blue and white fire into it, whilst Gai looked on in calm serenity, despite the fear of the students, who shouted at Naruto to cool off. "You won't talk your way out of this teme. Time to die-

But then, as fate would have it, the kyuubi interrupted him, sensing that something was amiss here. **"Hold it kit. This isn't Ignacius. He doesn't have that stench of death about him, and his chakra is too...dark to be that of your uncles. Remember, you can tell when a clan member is near? Well your uncle is so far away, I can barely even detect it."**

Annoyed now, he shouted at the fox to shut up. But now Naruto was a bit mixed up, as he paused to ponder the words of the demon that was sealed within him. _'What do you mean by that?' _

The fox snorted in contempt before replying.**"Exactly what I said you stupid gaki. It means your uncle isn't anywhere near here. If this was your uncle, he would have shown you the dead body of your daughter, just to anger you, and everyone here would be dead. And yet all this whelp has done is taunt you. Put two and two together. He is NOT your lunatic uncle."**

Naruto frowned at this, as Magus opened his mouth to speak. "My apologies. I know not who this Ignacius is, but allow me to present my apologies. I am a-

He frowned now, as Naruto released his collar, allowing him to stand as he put a finger to his forehead. "I am a, how you say 'mind reader'?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow at this. If this was his crazy uncle, he would have been fighting to the death by now, but here he was, being surprisingly civil, where he had just taunted him a second ago. "Prove it pretty boy. What am I thinking right now?"

He nodded once, then closed his eyes for a second. "You are thinking of killing this Ignacius, no? As well as protecting your- Naruto shushed him at this, causing him to blink once, then his red eyes narrowed in understanding, his eyes betraying nothing, as ever so slowly, Naruto lowered his hand, extinguishing the fire within it, noting the frightened looks everyone, aside from Hinata, Haruhi and Ino, were giving him.

"My bad."

Magus snorted now, and Naruto arched a blond eyebrow at the personality flip. "Dude, what the heck? You were so polite a second ago." Magus turned his back to him and walked over the the far wall to sit out the game, totally ignoring the Pyro user, who was tempted just to scorch the little punk anyway. "Meh, I'll kick his ass later."

Seeing that the situation had resolved itself, Gai blew his whistle again. "Game on!"

--

Naruto dove forward, knocking the ball up into the air, just stopping it, before it hit the ground he looked up as he slid to a halt on the smooth polished white floor of the gym, and saw Hinata, standing less than a foot off to the side, her pale eyes fixated on the volleyball, as it continued to rise, higher and higher into the air.

His words jolted her out of her fization on the ball, and she began to move forward, as soon as he spoke, already knwoing what to do before he even finished speaking. It was almost...Like she knew what he was going to say, before he even said it. "Oi! Hinata, you're up!"

And UP she was, having already sprang into the air, and raised one hand, palm open and back, ready to deliver a brutal spike. Naruto rose to his feet now, and his red eyes widened as he saw her upraised hand, glow with light, then a second later, faster than the naked eye could see, the volleyball landed on the court with a hard SMACK, the sharp sound stunning all that were present.

Except for Gai, who blew his whistle loudly seconds later, declaring the winner. "TEAM INFERNO WINS! WHAT A YOUTHFUL VICTORY!"

Naruto was the most surprised, of them all, as he watched Hinata gracefully land on the polished floor, her purple shoes making a small tap as she landed, softly, almost as if she had wings. And the moment Gai declared Naruto's team the winner, she turned to Naruto, and smiled brightly at him.

"We did it Naruto-kun!" Needless to say, he was surprised that she didn't use 'san'. But then a warm smile lit his face. "Yeah, but that was mostly thanks to you and your killer volleyball skills."

Then he did the thing he NEVER thought he would ever do again.

He took one step froward, narrowing the already small distance between them, and a second later, his arms encircled her, in a brief hug. Her eyes got incredibly wide, and she knew not what to say. "Na-Naruto-kun?"

He pulled away now, and she DID see the light blush on his face, visible to only her, thats how light it was. She also noticed the small smirk he wore, even though his flames were out. "Nice job." Were his simple words, and they left her mind reeling, despite the fact that he pulled away seconds later, leaving her face beet red as several of the girl students looked on in mild curiosity/anger, but there were also some relieved sighs, that this hot new senior hadn't kissed the sophomore.

But Hinata, she was on cloud nine! He had just...HUGGED HER! _'Naruto-kun hugged me! He..._

She felt her mind reel.

_'Hugged..._

She began to fall back, her eyes beginning to close, as Naruto looked on, and with a startled exclamation, he got behind her, catching her, just before her back hit the hard and unforgiving ground.

Confusion was evident on his face, and in his voice. He had never seen a girl faint before, so this was entirely new to him. "Hey Hinata! What the heck-

Then she heard no more as she fainted, the pure bliss of the moment etched into her mind forever, as she let the blackness take her, and her eyes closed, the blush fading as she did so.

_Me..._


	8. A Deal? What Kinda deal?

**I got an _epic_ idea while I was typing this. Naruto now might take Ichigo's place in the Bleach Storyline! I mean thingk about it! He already has Ichigo's attitude, and just THINK of the chaos he could cause in Soul Society! Tell me what you think of it, and remember, I own NOTHING! **

Hinata felt herself being moved, and the sense of motion caused her pale lavender eyes to crinkle as she felt herself beginning to stir. She opened them blearily, as she felt the sensation of being carried, and the first thing she saw as Naruto, his usually cold gaze focused straight ahead, and she could see the worry in his eyes as his shoes padded against the floor.

"Wha- She murmured, and that got Naruto's attention, as he was the one carrying her to the nurse's office, and ignoring the strange looks he was getting from everyone, as several passerby students stopped to look at the strange sight before them, before an angry glare from Naruto sent them on there way. "Move along people! There's nothing to see here!"

Despite this, Hinata was now as red as a tomato, how deep was her embarassment, that everyone was seeing this.

_'Na-Naruto-kun's c-carrying me?! I must have fainted! In front of everyone! Oh Kami, I 'm so embarrassed!'_

He looked down at her, and did not miss the fact that she was resting her head against his chest, which drew a light blush to his cheeks. "Hey you okay? You just passed out all of a sudden in gym, and you had everybody worried sick."

_'You had ME worried sick- ACK! Why do I keep thinking about her?!'_

She blushed at his simple words, as she could feel the worry behind them, causing her face to turn red. But she prevented herself from letting out a sad sigh, when he made no move to voice his own concern for her. So he hadn't realized that she liked him yet.

That made her feel crushed, and she did her best to hide the depressed look on her face. "A-Arigato, Naruto-kun, but I'm fine. Y-You can put me d-down now."

He gave her a piercing look, and for a moment, one glorious moment, his sapphire blue eyes bored deep into her pale lavender, and she felt her heart skip a beat. Then he let her down, albeit a little reluctantly, but alas, she did not know that. "I volunteered to bring you to the nurse." Were his muttered words as he gave her a once over, causing her to blush.

Oh _how_ she just wanted to tell him how she felt! "I'm glad you-er... I... mean...ah...um...

But she just couldn't. The words were right there on her tongue, but she just couldn't say them. And so, holding back her emotions, she slowly began to walk forward, until she was right next to him, at his right, side by side for just a moment, and time seemed to slow, as the bell rang, for the next class. "I'll see you later?" Was her hopeful query/plea, as she looked at him, still in mid-step.

He didn't really know what to say, so he sounded a bit gruff when he did say it, as he gave her a quick glance. "Yeah, I guess you will."

That made her smile a bit, lessening her sadness. "I'll see you after school then?"

He snorted as he jammed his hands into the pockets of his pants, as they two were now back in uniform, his face a mask of contempt. "If you still have the address I gave ya." She gave a small nod at that, and realized that was all she was going to get out of him, as he looked away from her, to hide the light blush on his face. Then she was past him, walking down the hallway, her heels clacking against the tiled floor as she happily skipped/walked down the corridor.

She felt his eyes following her, but then that comforting feeling of bring watched vanished, as she rounded a corner, and was lost from sight. _'Naruto-kun...Do you like me?'_

Sooner or later, she would have to find out for herself.

Just...Not today.

--

Naruto shook his head in exasperation, as he watched Hinata round the corner, and then as soon as she was out of sight, he ran his hands through his blond hair, a confused look on his face. "Good lord, what is she doing to me?"

Then he turned and headed up a nearby flight of stairs, as he went to his next class.

--

Surprisingly, he didn't get lost. In fact, he found Room 325 rather easily, as it was right around the corner, as soon as he went up the steps for the second staircase. Once again, he grabbed the door handle with trepidation. "I wonder what this 'Kakashi' guy is like...

He had a thoughtful expression on his face as he opened the door, and as soon as he did, he found the entire class, which had been lounging about the room, staring right at him, all with inquisitive stares, and none of their gazes held a hint of malcontent.

Just curiosity.

He raised his hand in greeting, and gave a cheerful smile, even though he felt like frowning at this point. "Yo."

Several students raised a hand in greeting, but a voice reprimanded him as they did so, it was actual more like a side comment, as it held no force, just a casual spoken statement."That would be my line Mr. Uzumaki. You would do well not to steal it."

Naruto looked to his right, and found a man with grey/silver hair, and a _mask _of all things, on his lower face, covering it from his nose down. **(He's wearing his usual outfit, just get rid of the Jonin vest)** _'I guess this guy is Kakashi..._

Indeed it was, and aside from the mask, nothing else seemed really out of place, except that, now that Kakashi was looking directly at him, his right eye was visible, but oddly enough, his left was hidden under a headband, that bore some kind of leaf symbol.

He had his legs crossed, and atop the desk, and a book called 'Make-Out Paradise' was held in his left hand. A quick scan around the room, revealed some of the students reading a similar book, or just reading in general.

_'Even the teachers are weird..._

Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, he closed the door behind him. "Whatever teach. Where do I sit?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders as he turned to the next page in his book. "It doesn't matter to me. Just find an empty seat."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he scanned the room, and he saw a seat, near a girl with orange hair, and one hell of a body, and a tall muscular kid with dark brown hair. With his hands in his pockets, he nonchalantly moved across the room to the empty seat, and then he casually sat down.

--

Then he realized that he didn't have a book. "Damn it." He cursed under his breath, as he looked at the clock, and saw that he was going to have to suffer extreme boredom for forty minutes. He was doomed.

Looking down at his desk, he resigned himself to just dozing off, until he heard a small tap, and a book landed in front of him he blinked as he saw it, not knowing where the darn thing had just come from, when it had been given to him by the orange haired girl.

But he didn't know that yet.

At first he paid the cover no heed, that is until he read the title, and the two words made his blue eyes go wide with surprise. The title read: Sherlock Holmes, the Greatest Detective the World has ever Known.

He had just been given a mystery novel, his favorite read, out of all book genre's. Few people had ever had the gall and the nerve to actually GIVE him anything, and most of them were no longer among the living.

Looking to his left, he spied the girl with the long orange hair, and she was looking right at him, a happy smile on her face as she saw him tuck the book into his bag. "So you like mystery novels too?"

He gave her a slow nod, as he saw a similar novel in her hands, but hers looked more worn, and weathered, as if she had possessed it for a long time. She noticed his inquisitive stare, and showed him the spine of the worn book, that had the small print 1st. "See? This is the very first book written about Sherlock Holmes. My brother bought it for me as a birthday present."

His eyes grew wide at this, as she handed him the book, and let him thumb through the faded pages, the ink still remarkably intact, with little side notes written on some paragraphs, like questions, and theories. _'The first book ever written about Sherlock?! Damn, I'd KILL to read this!'_

He reluctantly gave it back to her. "What kind of mystery novels do you like?" He had no idea why he had just asked that, but she was more than happy to reply, and they were soon immersed in a deep discussion of mystery, solving crimes, and all other unknown aspects of the mystery genre, and its counterparts.

Half an hour later, as the class began to come to an end, he asked her her name.

She had his interest. If she liked mystery novels, she was at least worth getting to know. "Hey, what's your name?" He inquired, not so gruff around his fellow mystery reader. Again she gave him that disarmingly innocent and charming smile, that outshone the very sun itself, as her doe brown eyes sparkled with happiness and life. "Inoue Orihime." She pointed to the silent muscular student on the other side of Naruto, and introduced him as well.

"And that's Sado, but everyone here calls him Chad." Naruto looked at the tall senior out of the corner of his eyes, and blue met steel grey for a moment, before the silent student slightly inclined his head in a nod, and spoke in his deep voice. "Hello there."

Now it was his turn to introduce himself. "And you are?" Queried Orihime. Naruto took her extended hand and shook, surprised at how firm a grip the dainty looking girl possessed. She was just as strong as him " The name's Uzumaki Naruto. Pleased to meet you, Orihime, Chad." Orhime gave a small head bow in return, as she released his hand from hers. "Well then Uzumaki-kun, I'll be sure to let you know if I ever find a good mystery novel!"

He felt a small smile tug at the ends of his mouth, despite his best efforts to keep it away. This one, she had slipped under the radar, and past his icy exterior guard, with smooth and effortless ease, disarming him in a mere half an hour with her pure innocence. "I'd love to read the one you just showed me."

Chad sighed happily as he followed behind them, keeping an eye on the two, whilst he made sure they didn't make any wrong turns. "Ah, its time for lunch."

She looked down at the weathered book, held lovingly against her ample chest, as she considered it. "Hmm... Okay then! I'll let you read it! But could you do me a favor first?"

The bell rang, and he rose to his feet, followed by his fellow senior, as the two waited with Chad, for the class to disperse. "Depends on the favor."

She blushed a bit at that, a light red tint highlighting her cheeks. "Well, its kind of silly."

He didn't care. He wanted to read that book!He shook his head and wagged a finger at her, much like a parent would. "As long as I don't have to embarrass myself, its not stupid."

She nodded at this, as they began to follow the last of the students, and just walk with the crowd, having no idea where they were going. "No its not embarrassing for you. Its just that...

He rolled his eyes as he walked around a couple making out in the middle of the hall, whilst he still followed her. "Just tell me already Inoue."

She did, as she tented her fingers nervously in front of herself. "Well, there's a contest coming up here pretty soon, and its an annual event."

Once again, she had grabbed his attention, and he gave her an curious look. "Contest?"

She nodded as they stopped at her locker, and she pulled out a lunch bag, whilst she deposited the book within the safe confines of her locker. "Its called Battle of the Bands, and it'll be in about a month."

He groaned as she bolted the lock, and continued their walking conversation."And lemme guess, you want me to help?"

She nodded, and he knew he was caught. "Do you know any good guitarists, drummers, pianists or vocalists? The band has to have at least five or six members."

He gave a resigned sigh as the walked down two flights of stairs now, side by side. "Is anyone a part of your band? Do you have a name for it?" She nodded now. "Yup! Chad's the first guitarist, I'm the lead singer, and the name of the band is Konoha Chaos!"

He thought about the name. _'Konoha Chaos..._

He rolled the name around in his mind, sounding it out, every syllable, to see if it sounded all-right. It did sound passable. "The name's all-right, but as for musicians, I don't really know anyone, but I'm good with the guitar."

Her attention piqued, she asked the obvious question, as she sidestepped an incoming teacher, causing her shoulder to brush his accidentally as she spoke"Wanna tryout?"

He slowed a bit at that, and looked at his feet. "Hmm... I don't know...

When he looked back up, he found her doe brown eyes, incredibly wide anime-style, staring up at him, as her lower lip jutted out at him in the dreaded puppy dog pout, that no man with a soul can withstand. "Pretty please Uzumaki-kun? Pleeaaase?"

For a second, he tried looking away, but he could still feel her pleading gaze on him. He lasted for one minute, before it became to much for him to resist. "MERCY! I give! I'll give you a sound test, after school! Just stop with the EYES! They freaking burn!"

She giggled as they finally reached their destination, the cafeteria, and she led him to her table, pulling on his wrist, and not really giving him much choice in the matter, as he put up little resistance to her tugging, lest she give him the dreaded pout again. "Yatta! Glad to have you with us Uzumaki-kun!"

He saw her table, and aside from Sasuke, who nodded in greeting, recognized no one there. But he didn't really know anyone else here, and it seemed that he would be sitting here for now. "Oh man, what have I done?"


End file.
